Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the technology for supplying a processing liquid to the lower surface of a substrate to conduct liquid treatment on the surface.
Description of Background Art
For example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 5005571 describes a substrate liquid processing apparatus to be used for manufacturing semiconductor devices. The entire contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference.